


H'aanit's Favorite Prey

by DraceDomino



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Cock Worship, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: H'aanit has three loyal pets: Ophilia, Tressa, and Primrose. She tends to their needs every night, although sometimes...one of them needs to be reminded of her place.A good pack alpha always makes sure there's no question over who's in charge, but H'aanit doesn't need a firm hand to remind them just who's in charge.Gift story forPervyViperwho did a wonderful Octopath picture I just had to try telling the story of!





	H'aanit's Favorite Prey

H’aanit’s Favorite Prey  
-by Drace Domino

“Ha! So thy has preparedeth while I bathed. I am pleased by this.” H’aanit drew a confident smile upon her lips, and casually tossed aside her towel to expose the absolute glory that hid beneath. Fresh from her shower, the hunter’s body was left bare for those lucky enough to view it in the tiny inn room. Well-muscled to the point that she would cause the most wicked fiends to quake, covered in the scars of battles hard fought and harder won. With her dusty blonde hair pulled into a soaked braid and her beast of a length hanging between her thighs, the hunter was the absolute picture of ferocity. It was a good thing for the others in the room that she was kept...pleased. “Primrose. I haveth thy to thank for this delight?”

“All of us for you, my hunter.” Primrose’s bow was elegant and graceful, and as it was made the naked dancer spread her arms to the sides to gesture to the treasures on either edge of the bed. Ophilia and Tressa had been waiting alongside her for the return of their becocked alpha, the woman that had won their loyalty and love through her presence, her prowess, and her passion. All three of the girls were naked before her, save for the bracelets and jewelry that the lavish Primrose never seemed to remove, and the stylish hat with a single feather perched atop Tressa’s head. Ophilia...well…

It would be difficult to say Ophilia wore anything, yet she was burdened with accessories. A deep blue ball gag was nestled in her mouth, and behind her back her hands were bound with soft, silken rope proven to be worn in comfort even when it was pulled at its tightest. Her hands weren’t merely bound together, though - that would’ve been far too simple a delight for Primrose’s well-practiced hands. The priest’s staff was threaded through the center of the rope binding her wrists, knotted tight against her to make it easy to move her with a simple pull of the staff. To complete the lewd display the innocent young woman’s hair was pulled back, wrapped and tied around the shaft of her tool of faith. She was bound, bent in such a way that kept her chest forced forward and her head craned back, and beautifully bare.

A flawless dancer. An eager merchant. A priestess in bondage. And a hunter...who would soon bask in the pleasures of her pack.

“To thy knees, my mates,” H’aanit called out, stepping to the edge of the bed as her cock began to stiffen and lift. “I wisheth for your kiss.”

The girls jumped into action immediately. Tressa practically launched herself to her knees with a giggle, sweeping down so fast and so happily that her hat flew right off her head, tossed to the floor without a care. Ophilia, bound and gagged as she was, wobbled on her feet while she did her best to turn and kneel. It wasn’t until Primrose pressed a hand to the staff threaded behind her wrists that she found any level of stability, and was finally pushed in a gradual descent to the floor.

“Don’t worry, Ophilia,” Primrose cooed in teasing fashion, the golden bracelets hanging from her wrist jangling while she moved. “You can’t kiss our hunter with that stuffed in your mouth, but we’ve never left you out of the fun before. Have we?”

Ophilia, wearing a blush fueled by dozens of memories taking place upon dozens of evenings, shook her head as she was moved into position. Tressa and Primrose, her sisters in service to their hunter, had always taken good care of her.

Or at the very least, assisted her in pleasing the only one of the quartet that truly deserved it.

Primrose purred as she brought Ophilia down to her knees right in front of H’aanit, and once the hunter’s cock was looming high above the priestess’ face Tressa wrapped a hand around it, moving it forward so it swiped back and forth across her pretty cheeks. Threads of precum were spread across her blushing face as the heady scent of the hunter’s freshly-cleaned member flooded her senses, and Ophilia was left doing nothing but whimpering against her ball gag and struggling at the bindings holding her back. Were she free of the rope she would’ve thrown herself against H’aanit’s cock and begged to be claimed right then and there, but for now she was at the mercy of the others - and Primrose was already pushing her further into position. With a delicate hand at the back of her head, the dancer forced Ophilia’s face downward, wedging her forward so that her nose and eyes were pressed flush to H’aanit’s sack. She couldn’t suck her with the ball gag in the way, and so she could only do the next best thing, tease her precious undercarriage with her nose and eyelashes.

“Can we start now? Can we?!” Tressa was bouncing up and down in excitement, ever-eager to serve. Primrose looked up to H’aanit and waited for the hunter to give her a tiny nod, at which point she relayed the message to Tressa with a tiny smile and a flick of her wrist. “Mmm! I’ve been waiting all day! Thank you!”

Tressa was ravenous as ever. The enthusiasm of youth and the greedy zeal of a merchant combined into one magnificent and eager cocksucker, and Tressa lunged forward with her mouth wrapping wide around the hunter’s cock from the very start. She gulped her down with surprising skill considering the fact she was the smallest of the trio, swiftly ushering H’aanit’s length well past her tongue and into her throat. She delighted in bumping her nose to the woman’s toned belly and her chin soon rested on Ophilia’s forehead, which only drove her nose harder against that hanging, soft pouch.

“Thank you for letting us pleasure you, my hunter.” Primrose was the graceful one, the skilled slut that knew that part of proper seduction was in how she spoke to the one that held her leash. She even bowed slightly from the shoulders, and then moved her palms upward to press them against the firm figure of the rock hard hunter. She traced the lines of H’aanit’s muscles, let her fingers glide across her scars, and then dipped in close to press a few delicate kisses over her magnificent frame. “It is, as always, an absolute joy.”

“Thou always speaketh with the sweetest honey, Primrose.” H’aanit’s response came with no small amount of confidence. She had plenty to spare, considering the attention that was being paid to her enormous length. “But thine words do not earneth my favor so much as thine actions. Thou woulden be best advised to remember such.”

The hunter was happy to dominate the three of them. To hold their leashes, to make them service her, to show them the sort of pleasures only she could bring into their worlds. But by the same token...the hunter’s whims could change. No alpha could be truly satisfied with stagnation. If Primrose wanted to maintain her spot at the top of the triangle, she would need to earn it.

“My hunter…” The dancer cooed again, and laid one soft, sweet kiss against H’aanit’s toned belly. Tressa was gulping and gagging on cock and Ophilia whimpering against the woman’s balls, but Primrose ignored their noises as she spoke. “While you enjoy their attentions, let me show you what awaits you when they grow...tiresome.”

H’aanit simply watched, smug and confident as Primrose slithered from the floor to the bed, and slowly started to turn herself around. She spun to her hands and knees with the jingling of her jewelry playing as an escorting melody, moving until she was presenting herself fully to the edge of the bed. Her ass was lifted, her pussy exposed and glistening with excitement, and her alluring gaze casting over the back of her shoulder to the woman still being tended to. With a slow gesture Primrose slid a hand underneath her body and moved her digits to her folds, spreading them, teasing them, and making sure they stayed entirely in the hunter’s line of sight.

“I burn for you, my hunter…” Primrose cooed, and in truth, this was the only time she had begged another in such a fashion that actually meant it. Unlike all the clients she had serviced at the brothel, H’aanit possessed a cock that was worth craving. “Please...please...I’m empty without you, you glorious beast…”

Tressa and Ophilia could have been bothered by Primrose blatantly trying to win their master’s affection, but neither one of them seemed focused on anything but their work. Tressa was gulping down the inches with excited giggles, and the lines of her spit were swift to ooze down the sides, slathering across Ophilia’s already blushing, wet face. The priestess whimpered and nuzzled her nose back and forth across the twitching balls of the hunter, but she could offer her little else save for that faint contact and the teasing of her breath. They were doing the best they could manage and losing themselves in pleasure in the process, but for all the joy they were bringing...the invitation to Primrose’s slit was simply too tempting to resist.

“Hmph.” H’aanit finally offered, and let her hands drop to the heads of her other sluts. She let her fingers wrap within Tressa’s tresses and Ophilia’s blonde locks, yanking the two up as they were left gasping and spit-coated. “Very well. If thy so eagerly pleadsen for thine exhaustion, thy will receive it. It is nearly a shame - thou will be far too tired to continue with us throughout the night.”

Primrose shrugged her shoulders playfully, as if daring H’aanit to wear her out. Perhaps if she could endure the torrent of pleasure that was about to strike her and then participate in the rest of the night’s festivities she’d be able to earn the favor of the hunter for good! Surely, the alpha of their party would appreciate a woman that could accomplish so very, very much in a single night of lust. Besides...she was sure she could handle H’aanit! After all, she was a professional.

Soon, Ophilia and Tressa were tossed to the bed in similar positions. The priestess on one side and the merchant on the other, the girls were laid face-down and already writhing in excitement. H’aanit stepped behind Primrose and lined herself up, easing her cock to the entrance of the dancer’s pussy before allowing a small, hungry smile to spread across her lips.

“Thine confidence is impressive, Primrose.” H’aanit offered her that small kindness - the last she would give her of the evening. “But thou must learnen thy limitations. I shall be happy to teachen you.”

***

Primrose had been wrapped around the hunter before, but she had stretched herself too far...and called forward a power that she wasn’t prepared for. H’aanit had been tasked with a challenge that she would see fit to meet, and the dancer would be left shattered in bliss by the very end of the night. As H’aanit urged herself forward and began to shove the inches of her cock into the dancer’s gloriously tight entrance her free hands lowered to the sides - moving not to Primrose but to the two girls on either side, fingers moving to drift against their own soaked, needy folds. Just because she was focusing her attention on the de-facto leader of her harem, that didn’t mean she couldn’t also bring her other pets to a stunning release!

From the very beginning, Primrose swiftly understood what she called down upon herself. Her fingers dug against the sheets and she felt herself straining with pleasure, eyes going crossed as a low, hungry howl escaped the back of her throat. H’aanit’s length plunged deep and merciless within her, forcing the slickened folds to make way for her girth all the way until she struck the hilt. The heavy clap of H’aanit’s sack against Primrose’s nethers told of the depth of her impact, and Primrose was left squirming and whimpering underneath the weight of her. When she cast a glance over her shoulder she witnessed H’aanit in her scarred and assured beauty - strong and determined as ever, hands lowered to keep the other two mewling.

“T...Thank you...my hunter…” The dancer’s fawning words left her lips, unable to resist the urge to goad the stalwart woman further. She rolled her hips from side to side, even pushed herself back against H’aanit, but it was like trying to nudge a stone wall. H’aanit’s body couldn’t be moved unless she willed it to be, even if the one doing the pushing was as alluring as Primrose. “P...Please...I can take...everything...my life’s work prepared me for...for you…”

The poor thing just couldn’t stop from digging herself a deeper hole.

H’aanit said nothing more, but she flicked her head to send her braided ponytail away from her shoulder, and licked her lips in a predatory fashion. Relying on the force of her presence and serenaded on both sides by the whimpers and muffled moans of Ophilia and Tressa, H’aanit braced herself and took a deep and steadying breath. Her precious Primrose was indeed a valued treasure...a cherished pet, just as the others were. But sometimes...an alpha had to display just why she deserved that title.

The inn would seen be filled with the desperate and depraved sounds of women howling in pleasure. Of Tressa’s frantic cries of delight, Ophilia’s muffled yet high-pitched whines, and of Primrose’s shattering cries as she clutched at the sheets like a woman going mad. With nothing more than a hand to each side and her throbbing cock lunging forward, the hunter dominated and pleased the trio with expert authority and an intense prowess that few could ever match - showing these women of culture, poise, and civilization just what sort of joy they were missing in the wilds. Like a true pack leader H’aanit claimed the trio with a display of undeniable strength and skill, fingers working wickedly against a pair of tender pussies and her balls continuing to clap against Primrose’s entrance. The sounds of wild delight made for a perfect companion to the heavy stench of hungry sex clinging in the air, so thick and tangible than they could feel it on spread, gasping lips.

Ophilia flailed against her bindings, drooling around the sides of her gag as she fell into uncontrollable spasms. She was the first to break against H’aanit’s fingers, spraying the sheets with her nectar as her eyes went crossed and her whimers reached a fevered pitch. Tressa wasn’t long after, gripping the hunter’s touch with an intense might, grinding back and forth as her thighs began to shiver in violent quakes of delight. The sounds the pair made only served to remind Primrose of the shattering peak that was rushing towards her, and she knew deep within her breast that she was going to receive a moment even more thrilling and intense. She was going to be left exhausted and spent for the rest of the night while Ophilia and Tressa continued to play. She had gambled on her confidence...and traded in a night of thrilling joy for a single instant of mind breaking release.

It wasn’t an awful trade, all things considered, she just hoped she’d still be able to stay awake to watch H’aanit claim the others.

With one final shove H’aanit lunged herself deep within the dancer, her cocktip pressing flush to the girl’s deepest walls as she began to unload. Her member twitched with the same ferocity that she typically carried with her on the hunt, and with as much wild force as arrows unleashed from her bow the torrents of her cream plastered the warm grip of Primrose’s slit. H’aanit barely made a single noise, a stark contrast to how Primrose’s cry filled their room and the inn beyond. Depraved. Debauched. Nearly demented in her moment of feral lust.

For all of her experience, for all of her long hours spent servicing the cocks of her clients...Primrose was little more than a favored prey to H’aanit. The woman fell into cries that soon melted into whimpers, and before long she found herself laying face-down against the pillow with a sweat sweeping over her. H’aanit’s member popped from her pussy with a loud, moist noise and she landed with a thud, breathing heavy and whining at the sensation of the hunter’s cum draining from her slit to the sheets below.

Poor Primrose couldn’t even manage to turn her head and look behind her in that tremendous, shaking aftermath. She could hear Tressa’s greedy gulps and giggles as she slurped H’aanit’s cock clean, even heard the sound of Ophilia’s ball gag coming free - just so her mouth could once more be pressed tight against the hunter’s sack. Primrose, her consciousness fading and her mind falling into a joyful, warm slumber, would be denied all the fun that came next.

But thankfully, the hunter saw fit to give her a comfort before the darkness claimed her.

“Sleepen well, Primrose.” Her voice filled the room, just barely audible over the content noises of the other two sluts. “Thy will be wrappedeth around me again as early as the sun rises.”

Even after Primrose fell asleep, her body still carried the signs of H’aanit’s affection. Heaving breaths. Shoulders lined with sweat. A trembling pussy that continued to leak the hunter’s spunk.

And a sleeping smile: proud in the knowledge that she was H’aanit’s most prized prey.

Or at least, one of them, for some alphas deserved as many as they desired.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work, check me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
